


a bit of advice

by fade_to_silver



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Fudou is there for a single line, pretty much the entire Inakuni team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fade_to_silver/pseuds/fade_to_silver
Summary: a short, terrible fic because why not
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	a bit of advice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RanmaruKirino3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanmaruKirino3/gifts).



“H-hey, Norika…” Hiura fidgets with the hem of his shirt nervously, staring at his feet. His face is turning pinker by the moment.

“Hey, what’s up?” Norika turns from her locker with a smile.

“U-um, can we talk for a second?”

“Sure. Should we go outside?”

“Yes… “

“Don’t take too long, you two,” Anna tells them briskly. “We’re leaving for the selection ceremony soon>”

Mansaku gives Norika an odd look, and she realizes that this conversation must look quite suspicious to the rest of the team: Hiura bright red and talking too quietly to be heard, and heading outside to talk privately. In fact – the entire team is giving them sideways looks, and Norika can tell what they’re thinking immediately: does Hiura have a crush on her? She wants to deny it, because she’s at least decently certain that’s not what he wants to talk about.

But she follows him outside anyways, even if it just reinforces the team’s collective belief.

“So, what was that whole thing about?” Asuto is the first to jump at her, his eyes sparkling with curiosity.

“Um, he just asked me for help,” Norika stammers, and glances nervously at Hiura, who doesn’t seem to notice, lost in thought with a hopeful smile on his face. Hiyori gives her a doubtful look.

“You’re sure that’s all it was?”

“Y-yeah, I swear!” Norika waves her hands frantically when they continue to give her dubious looks. “All he did was ask me for help! That’s it!”

“If you say so…” Mansaku turns away with an uncertain expression.

“No, really! It’s just because I have experience talking with-” Norika breaks off suddenly, clamping a hand over her mouth. Hiura is suddenly alert, and meets her panicked gaze with a look of slight anxiety. 

“…with…” Asuto prompts.

“N-nothing! Forget I said anything, okay?” Norika carefully inspects her gloves, signifying the end of the conversation. The silence that suddenly falls over the locker room is heavy, until Asuto blurts, too cheerfully, “About that new phone you got, Mansaku—”

Mansaku doesn’t hesitate to launch into a _very_ detailed description of his new device. Norika sees Hiura’s shoulders relax, and he gives her a tentative smile.

Norika presses a finger to her lips and winks back.

The selection ceremony passes by quickly enough. Despite Norika’s slight disappointment at not being chosen, she gives an apprehensive Hiura an encouraging smile, and pushes him to go speak with his seniors. Mansaku approaches her again.

“So, are you ever going to tell us about what you two were talking about?”

Norika nods towards Hiura, who stands awkwardly with Endou and Kazemaru, both of whom are laughing. Fudou is pouting behind Kazemaru as usual, while Asuto is eagerly expressing his excitement next to Hiura. The more Mansaku watches, the more he’s convinced that Hiura’s face is slowly turning red again, despite the blue-haired midfielder’s silence. The others don’t seem to notice, but Mansaku sees Hiura’s gaze dart from Kazemaru back to his shoes, and again. Norika struggles to bite back a smile at the growing shock on Mansaku’s face.

“He thought he was going to be too shy, so he asked me for help,” Norika explains happily, before beginning to walk away. Mansaku calls after her.

“Wait a second! But why did he come to you?”

“Hiura wanted to know if he sounded awkward,” is the cheerful response. “After all, I’m the one here with the most experience talking to people who have crushes on me.”

Mansaku’s face goes from curiosity to shock in a matter of seconds. “H-how did you –“

Norika only smiles at him while she makes her escape.

**Author's Note:**

> implied HiuKaze, I suppose :3c


End file.
